


|| True Hero ||

by Black



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: All in second person, Also headcanons about Delsin's life, Character Death, Contains spoilers for whole game, Gen, Something i haven't done in years, There's a little bit of Delgenetch but not enough to make a tag for it, mentions of sex and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Delsin Rowe and you are a true hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	|| True Hero ||

**Author's Note:**

> I post things more on my tumblr (GoodguyDelsin) than here, so you can follow me there if you rather.  
> Thanks for reading uou

Your name is Delsin Rowe.  
You’ve had everything handed to you.  
Because when your parents die, people start being nice. They start giving you things. Grades. Breaks. Things. School becomes easier, even when you stop doing your homework. You don’t remember much of anything except high school, and even then you don’t remember a lot of your time there.

The first time you get in trouble, they open your personal file and to phone your parents. You can feel their sad eyes on you. You hate it. You stare at the floor, refusing to look at those god damn sad eyes. They call Reggie.

Reggie scolds you in the office in front of everyone and all you can do is hang your head and stare at that one spot on the fucking floor. You wish it would burn. Reggie takes you home, the ride is silent and it weighs down your shoulders. You take dinner to your room, and draw the night away.

 

Your name is Delsin Rowe.  
Girls take pity on you because your parents are dead, and because you are damn good looking. Sex happens a lot junior year, and each time, a little part of you dies. They don’t love you. Nobody does. You’re popular and people say they love you, but when you need to talk there’s nobody there. The vodka and tequila take the edge off and at the tender age of 17, you’re pounding down glass after glass to try and fill the void that’s ever growing. Reggie finds you on your bedroom floor and he holds you against his chest as you drift in and out of consciousness. You want to be angry at him. You really do. You’re too drunk to be mad at him, but you’re aware enough to be mad at yourself.

When you wake up the next morning, head raging, Reggie tells you to stay home from school.  
His eyes are sad.  
He makes you pancakes that you can’t bring yourself to eat, but thank him anyways.  
Reggie goes to work and you throw up everything in your stomach the entire morning and afternoon.

 

Your name is Delsin Rowe.  
You’re spiraling out of control but you can’t seem to stop yourself. Sex and alcohol are constants in your life, and Reggie stays up late as he waits for you to get home. Teachers pass you with Cs. They feel bad for you. They pity you with sad eyes. The only person who doesn’t is your art teacher, and he tells you that he sees something great inside of you. You smile and act like the comment means nothing to you, but you devour it whole and internalize it.

One of your classmates is carted out in front of the school by the DUP later in the day, and your art teacher watches on with wide eyes. Bio-terrorist, they called him, and Delsin can’t imagine that he ever wanted to be one. Why would they call him something like that and whisk him away when he can’t help who he is?

Later, the art teacher tells you that your drawing looks like satirical graffiti, like you’re trying to make a statement. You smile. It does.

 

Your name is Delsin Rowe.  
You graduate high school. You still drink. You want to feel numb, and now that you have nothing to do, you drink more. You take up tagging things. Walls. Doors. Fences. Anything. Reggie “arrests” you. He and his cop buddies laugh as you sit in handcuffs, but there’s something inside that’s burning, burning, and this time it’s not alcohol.

You have purpose.  
You’re making a statement and people are noticing.

The emptiness returns though when you go back to the high school to tell your old art teacher, and you learn the DUP carted him away less than a week ago. “Oh,” you whisper as the new art teacher tells you, “That’s too bad.”

You float through life after that. Getting arrested. Drinking. And wondering if your art teacher would have been proud.

 

Your name is Delsin Rowe.  
And you are reborn the day that you grab that escaped bio-terrorist’s hand. The smoke rushes in to fill your veins and eat your lungs. It pools in your stomach and burns your throat, and when you move, your body dissipates into nothing, and then comes back together all over again. Reggie is yelling for help and you’re choking back sobs as you lift the car from his leg.

He hugs you tightly and tells you he still loves you.  
You’re his brother.  
He’s obligated to.

You crumple to the ground in a smoking heap, and all at once, you are filled, empty, and _alive_.

 

Your name is Delsin Rowe.  
And you’re on a mission. You have a purpose. There’s something inside of you that’s living, something burning with so much meaning that you can barely contain it. You fly through Seattle with smoke in your hands, and life in your veins. Reggie’s voice buzzes in your ear.

Something about finding a cure.  
Needing to find a cure.  
Can’t be a bio-terrorist.

“Conduit,” you remind him as you down a coffee and shoot a DUP in the face at the same time, “There’s a difference, you know.”

 

Your name is Delsin Rowe.  
And her name is Abigail Walker. She’s a Pisces, and all of her friends call her Fetch. She was a drug junkie that killed her brother and once you look into her thoughts, your life doesn’t seem so bad. You get neon from her and it’s pink like her hair. She’s wary, but eventually warms up to you after you send Reggie away to go to cop things. You two blow up a bunch of drugs, laughing and howling like two teenagers with no control. She says that you’ve saved her. You, saved her? You’re both so overwhelmed that you put your phone on silent and sleep with her. In her sign. It’s adventurous and fun, and you don’t feel completely empty when it’s all said and done.

You leave early in the morning while she sleeps because you can’t bear to be there anymore. Morning afters bring back bad memories.

She calls you later. She understands.

 

Your name is Delsin Rowe.  
And Augustine is going to pay. She’s hurt the Akomish. She’s hurt Fetch. And you’re pissed. But she almost gets you, almost gets you and for a minute, your stomach is ice cold with dread. Something saves you though, and you comb the city to find out what. Somebody calls you, his name is Eugene. Later you find out that he’s the second escaped conduit from the crash. You get video from him, and he asks you not to hurt him before you touch his hand.

That bothers you.

His memories bother you more. His are cruel and filled with brutality, and you can’t figure out how he’s still willing to live. Reggie calls them conduits. You want to cry at the progress he’s making.

 

Your name is Delsin Rowe.  
His name is Hank, and you thought he was dead after your first encounter. But he’s not, and now he’s telling you that the DUP have Fetch and Eugene again. You panic. Why didn’t they call you? They must be horrified, and you are determined to get them back. To not let them befall such torture again. You have purpose and worth, and your chest burns with anger.

Reggie tells you not to trust him.  
You do.

Hank ends up selling you out, Reggie saves you with a rocket launcher and you want to just hug him. But first, first you have to save Fetch and Eugene because their faces are of pure horror. Please, they say, god please no. They’re almost free when Augustine happens.

And before he knows it, Reggie is telling him that he’s proud of you, and, he always has been.

 

Your name is Delsin Rowe.  
And all three of the people you’ve come to love are tumbling down into the ocean. Reggie is smiling and his eyes say don’t worry. They’re the same eyes he’d given you during your drunken fits. The same eyes that he’d given you after your parents died. “No,” you’re whispering to yourself, and you want to drown with him. You want to die. You want to die with him.

You climb back over the ledge and there’s heat bubbling in your chest.  
She’s smug, but not for long.  
The scream that comes from the depths of your chest is inhuman and your vision tints red; you flare your fingers out like claws and dig in deep. “You killed him!” You scream as you kick her with all the strength you can muster, _No, no Delsin. You killed him._

 

Your name is Delsin Rowe.  
You expose Augustine. Your friends survive. They help. You heal the Akomish. And now, what’s your purpose? Fetch and Eugene hunt you down and they want you with them. You’re the thing that holds them together. You’re their solid ground. They drag you down into Eugene’s domain and you all sleep in the same bed. Eugene lays in your arms and Fetch spoons you.

You’re in the middle of these two people. These two, warm, breathing human beings and you realize that you’re their Reggie.

You fight back the tears and if they hear it or notice, they don’t say anything. You’re thankful for that.

 

Your name is Delsin Rowe.  
And you are a savior. You don’t think so. But they do, and your chest isn’t empty anymore. Your art teacher saw something in you and you’re determined to find him at Curdun Cay, and thank him. Thank him for lighting a fire, one that you held so dear to your heart.

You’re determined to live for Reggie.  
And for all the others that need you.  
Your name is Delsin Rowe and you are a true hero.


End file.
